The aim of this proposal is to obtain funds for the purchase of a cell sorter. The instrument will be set up as the central piece of equipment in a Cell Sorter Facility in the School of Biological Sciences. It will be shared for the first two to three years primarily by the major users group. They will use it primarily for the isolation of specific cell populations as well as for flow cytometry. Their research areas include cell biology, developmental biology, immunology, molecular genetics and oncology. After the initial period, we anticipate that other members of the Schools of Biological Sciences and Medicine as well as the described users will use the facility.